Your Guardian Angel
by Suri.Bright
Summary: Koshirou fights to save his eyesight and remain an Iga ninja with the help of Amaya, an herbalist and kunoichi who is enarmored with him. Koshirou-OC He doesn't die in this story! Oc-Koshirou ---DOSCONTINUED----


**Your Guardian Angel  
**A Koshirou Romance

**_1: Amaya_**

**A new story, yay! There are only 30 plus _Basilisk _stories on this site and I decided to add on to it! I had only recently fallen in love with this anime, and I find myself that I have become enamored with Koshirou! Yes, I know Koshirou dies, but in this story, he won't. There will be an OC in this story and her name is Amaya.**

**I just want to say ahead of time that I am following the anime for the most part, all except for Koshirou's death. So for those who don't mind, thank you for reading my story, and for those that don't like this, I'm sorry, but you don't have to read it. **

**I do not own this anime nor do I own any of the characters except for Amaya and any other minor character that I may add. All rights go to the owner of this manga/anime and everyone else who made _Basilisk _possible. **

**Now, on with the fan-fiction...**

* * *

_The rain, I always loved the rain. For me, the rain represented healing, a way of purifying the world. But not today, definitely not today..._

There was an urgent knock on my door. Whoever it was, didn't wait for my to open, they just let themselves in.

"Amaya!"

I looked to see my friend Hotarubi, soaking, at my doorway. Her dark eyes were rimmed with red, I know she had been crying, but that didn't seem to be her problem at the moment.

"Hotarubi," I questioned, my heart beat accelerating as I picked up my box that I had recently stocked with medicinal herbs and supplies. I knew that the Kouga ninja had infiltrated the place as someone knocked on my door and told me to prepare to treat injuries.

"It's Koshirou-donno," Kotarubi said breathlessly and grabbing at my arm.

My blue eyes widened. "K-Koshirou-donno? What happened, Hotarubi?!"

"He's injured, we have to hurry!"

She didn't have to tell me twice. Taking my box of supplies I quickly followed her into the rain and to Koshirou.

Hotarubi let me to Oboro-donno's compound and to a room where there were pain-filled moans coming from a voice that I knew. Pulling open the sliding rice-paper door I found Akeginu pushing Koshirou down onto the futon as he thrashed about.

"What happened," I asked, pushing back my long midnight black hair that I kept in a ponytail over my shoulder, I knelt beside Koshirou.

There was so much blood.

"His eyes," Akeginu said as she struggled to hold him. "His technique was reversed and his eyes..." Akeginu trailed off as she put the rest of her effort into restraining Koshirou.

She didn't have to say anymore, I could figure out the rest. Reaching into the box I pulled out a small vial of liquid and forced some down Koshirou's throat.

"Opium for the pain," I explained to Akeginu who gave me an odd look.

"Koshirou-donno please restrain yourself as much as possible," I said as I looked at his eyes. There was a long gash that ran across his eyes. He would live, but his sight was another story. I looked at the eyes and my heart skipped a beat. There was a chance he would see again! It seemed as though the actual pupils, and corneas were untouched. I thought prayers as I hoped that it would work.

Reaching into my box again I pulled out another vial. "Koshirou-donno, this is going to be very painful but please bear it! Hotarubi, pleas get bandages ready, Akeginu hold him as tightly as possible!"

There was a quick bustle in the room as both women rushed to fulfill my orders. After having Koshirou swallow more opium I opened up the smaller vial of liquid. Wiping the blood from his eyes I put several drops of the liquid in each eye. With each drop I felt Koshirou tense and pale as he tired to bite back yells of pain. Finally, taking the bandages from Hotarubi, I tied them securely around Koshirou's head just enough to cover his eyes.

"You may let him go now, Akeginu-donno," I said. "The opium will kick in and he will calm down."

Akeginu pushed strands of dark hair out of her face, but some still clung to the perspiration from her forehead. Her eyes filled with worry as she gazed at Koshirou.

"Amaya-san, will he see again," she asked in a small voice.

"There is a thirty percent possibility," I answered truthfully. "Let's pray that it will come true."

Akeginu nodded as she looked on at her fellow Iga comrade. "What was the liquid that you put into his eyes?"

"A medicine for eyesight," I answered again. "So far it has cured those who were going blind, so maybe it will work for Koshirou-donno."

Akeginu nodded again. The sliding door opened and Tenzen stepped into the room. He barely glanced at me, but addressed Hotarubi and Akeginu.

"I would like to see the two of you in the other room with the other remaining fractions of the Iga ten."

Akeginu let out a soft sigh as she gazed once more at Koshirou. "Take care of him, Amaya-san," she said as she stood to leave. I nodded and bowed my head to her.

Hotarubi remained for a minute longer after Akeginu; the opium had kicked in and Koshirou had passed into a fitful sleep. I stood and walked outside with Hotarubi for a minute.

"Hotarubi," I said, "why have you been crying?"

"Yashamaru-donno," she answered in a small voice, looking off into the distance. "He's...gone..."

My hands flew to my mouth as my eyes widened. "No," I murmured. "Hotarubi, I'm sorry," I said truthfully. I knew that she and Yashamaru had been lovers for a while now. I knew she had loved him for a long time. Hotarubi had been my only friend since my childhood despite our age differences, and Yashamaru had been kind to me because of Hotarubi.

She nodded as a silent tear slid down her cheek, but a she looked up her eyes filled with hatred, "I will kill all the Kouga ninja for him. I'll avenge him."

I nodded, "I know you will."

Hotarubi took my hand. "Take care of Koshirou-donno. He needs you now."

"I know," I said. It was Hotarubi who knew how I felt for Koshirou. Even though he was two years my senior (making me seventeen), he had inspired me to remain a kunoichi and become a better herbalist. Although my ninja skills were nothing special, my herbalist skills were some of the best in Iga.

After Hotarubi left, I went back into the where Koshirou lay. He was awake again, I could tell by his uneven breathing.

"How is the pain," I asked softly from his side. It was a bad question, I know, but it was the only thing I could ask him.

"W-who is with me," he asked in a labored voice as he cringed from pain.

"Amaya," I answered as my eyes filled with sadness for him.

"A-Amaya," he answered, his voice groggy from the pain-killing drug. "I know...that name..."

A light blush came to my cheeks as the thought of him remembering me made my heart skip a beat. But saying nothing of it I simply pulled the blanket higher over his chest.

"Sleep Koshirou-donno, it'll ease the pain," I urged.

"Don't leave," he slurred as sleep started to take him. "Stay..."

"Of course, Koshirou-donno," I answered as I sat against the wall, preparing for a long night. "Now rest."

Listening to the rain hit the roof and touch the ground soothed me as I prayed for Koshirou's healing. In the next room I heard the voices of Oboro, Tenzen, and the other Iga ten. Apparently Oboro has sealed her eyes shut for seven nights. Letting out a small sigh I watched Koshirou sleep, his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic way that would have made me fall asleep as well.

Watching the rain, I thought of when I first met Koshirou and how kind he had been to me then and all the years since. Now it was my turn to return him the favor, and I vowed I would do all in my power to make sure he would get his sight back.

**This is my first Basilisk fan-fiction and I hope I do a good job!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

** Serena--**


End file.
